bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Yasmin
"It’s me, Yasmin! I can spend hours mixing and matching new pieces with vintage ones! I might be shy, but I really love being on stage and singing my heart out!" "Love, love, love new ideas, worthwhile causes and helping the underdog. I'm very sensitive to others' feelings - and my friends say sometimes I'm a little too sensitive about myself. Sometimes I worry too much about whether I fit in... but I'm working on the self-confidence thing." Yasmin is nicknamed Pretty Princess by her friends. She is often very shy, but loves the spotlight. Named for MGA Entertainment president Isaac Larian's daughter, Jasmine, she has appeared in almost all Bratz collections, like Cloe, making the two the series' main protagonists. Yasmin has also been produced in the Lil' Bratz, Bratz Kidz and Bratz Babyz lines. Appearance Yasmin has been produced with a variety of hair colors, ranging from a light to dirty blonde or brown with really blonde highlights. She has blue, green or brown eyes, and can be easily recognized by the beauty mark on her left cheek that makes her much prettier. She is produced with tan skin tone, as she is Hispanic, French and Italian. Like most of the Bratz, her appearance has changed for certain doll lines. But, although her skin, hair, and eye color changed, you could always tell it was Yasmin, thanks to her signature beauty mark. Her sister is Rylan. Currently In her most recent designs, Yasmin has taken on a very unique and colorful style. She has pulled her hair into pigtails with several light brown loose strands of hair framing her face with bangs that just barely cover her eyes. The colored streaks in her hair are cyan blue, yellow/light brown, magenta, and lilac. She has curly strands of magenta and dark blue, and also has multiple braids consisting of pink, yellow, orange-red, and violet-fuchsia. Yasmin wears a red, orange, white, and brown long sleeved top with bell shaped sleeves, underneath a pink tank top with a cyan blue flowery belt. She also wears denim short-shorts with the pockets sticking out of the bottom, black and white striped stockings, and red shoes with gold heels and tops that resemble leg warmers. Personality Yasmin can be quiet, but she is a talented writer and an aspiring pop-star, most notably in the live-action Bratz film, and in the animated Bratz: Girlz Really Rock! feature. Yasmin is feminine, glamorous and graceful, and is always there for her friends. Even though there is something almost regal about her, Yasmin is not pretentious; she is open-minded, and loves alternative trends in fashion, fitness and beauty. For Bratz magazine, Yasmin is the trends writer. She is into yoga. Animals are her passion. Yasmin (Bratzilla): Yasmin Yasmina is Yasmin's Witchy Cousin. Her Personal Relationship With Her Has Never Been Stated. Bubbie : Yasmin's Grandmother. Rylan : Yasmin's Sister. Dexter : Yasmin's Little Brother Gallery Cartoon/TV Series Yasmintv.png Bratz Starrin' & Stylin' Pretty Princess (Yasmin).jpg|Yasmin's sigma: Pretty Princess Bratz Candyz Yasmin (Box).jpg Bratz Yasmin Forever Diamondz 13204.jpg Cam App Yasmin.jpg Featherageous Yasmin (Cartoon).PNG Bratz Holly Wood Style Yasmin Card.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin.jpg Bgrr-yasmin u43.png Yasmin Rock Angelz.png Yasminprincess.jpg Yasminonmic.jpg Yasmine holiday.jpg Yasminbratz.jpg XpressitYasmin.jpg P4fyasmin.png YasminFP2.jpg Yasminfp.png Yasminmovie.jpg Yasmin baby.jpg Bratz Passion 4 Fashion 7th Edition Yasmin.jpg Yasmin.png Bratz Party Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin Logo.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Pampered Pupz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Yasmin.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Funk-N-Glow Yasmin 2.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Wild Life Safari Yasmin.jpg Bratz X-Press It Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz X-Press It Yasmin.jpg Bratz Sun-Kissed Summer Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Sun Kissed Summer Yasmin.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Formal Funk Yasmin.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Girls Nite Out Yasmin.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Yasmin.jpg Bratz Sweet Heart Yasmin 2007.jpg Bratz Live In Concert Yasmin.jpg Bratz Ice Champions Yasmin.jpg Bratz Genie Magic Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Funky Fashion Makeover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Twin Pack Yasmin and Eitan Dolls.jpg Bratz Rock Angelz Twin Pack Yasmin and Eitan.jpg Bratz Rock Yasmin.jpg Bratz Rock Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Yasmin.jpg Bratz All Glammed Up Funky Fashion Makeover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Beach Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Costume Party Pretty Pirate Yasmin.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Cowgirlz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Wallpaper #5 Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Fashion Pixiez Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Swimwear Edition Yasmin.jpg Bratz Crystalicious Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Show Yasmin.jpg Bratz Fashion Stylistz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Fashion Stylistz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Yasmin Back.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Flashback Fever Yasmin.jpg Bratz Girlfriendz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Girlz Really Rock Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Gold Medal Gymnasts Yasmin.jpg Bratz Hollywood Style Yasmin.jpg Bratz Iconz Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Iconz Yasmin.jpg yasmin-onthemic.jpg yasmin-onthemic2.jpg yasmin-onthemic3.jpg Bratz Kidz Costume Party Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Dress Up Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Glam Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Horseback Fun Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Nighty Nite Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Sassy Style Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Snap-On Sleepover Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Summer Vacation Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz Winter Vacation Yasmin.jpg Bratz Kidz Yasmin.jpg Bratz Magic Makeup Yasmin.jpg Bratz Movie Starz Yasmin Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Kidz 2nd Edition Yasmin Doll.jpg Bratz Kidz 2nd Edition Yasmin.jpg Bratz Big Kidz Music Stars Yasmin Doll.jpg Pretty Princess.png Bratz 1980s Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Disco Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Roller Disco Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz Wintertime Wonderland Yasmin Trading Card.jpg Bratz The Movie Yasmin Singing Wallpaper.jpg Bratz Midnight Dance Yasmin.jpg Bratz World Yasmin's First Date.jpg Yasmin2014.png Relationships Jade, Cloe, Sasha, Fianna, Roxxi, Meygan and Dana are Yasmin's BFFs and Eitan is Yas' boyfriend. Koby, Cade, Dylan and Cameron are also Yas' friends. Scott was Yasmin's date to the dance in Inner Beauty Queen. Yasmina is Yasmin's witchy cousin from the Bratzillaz set. Their personal relationship has not yet been stated. Twins Nona and Tess are her cousins as well. Nathaniel & Portia is her parents. She also had a fling with Dylan in Bratz: The Movie. Doll Profile *Dislikes: People who act just like everyone else - boring! * Likes: Combing the thrift store rakcs for vintage dresses and reconstructing them into new and fab pieces, writing and singing songs, being on stage, doing yoga or pilates for some relaxing exercise. *MY FRIENDS SAY I'M... : I might be quiet off-stage, but I'm a star when I'm in the spotlight! *SHOPPIN' SPLURGES: Vintage dresses! I seriously have waaaay too many *MY PERFECT DAY WOULD BE: Getting an early start with a yummy breakfast, then checking out what's new at all my fave vintage boutiques *MY FAVE PAIR OF SHOES: Vintage wedge heels! *MY QUIRKS: I'm a shopaholic... I once shopped for 12 hours straight! Trivia *Yasmin fans and Jade fans often fight about leadership, but it is unknown if Jade or Yasmin is the Bratz leader. It should be noted that it's not Sasha, because her irrationality gets her into trouble. *Yasmin has originally long curly hair. *In earlier concept drawings, she is the most sweetest, it is probably seen because she wears pink shaded dresses, with a heart pouch, her skin is supposed to be tanish, and she had violet hair. Media Yasmin has been voiced by Dionne Quan and Maryke Hendrikse, and was portrayed by Nathalia Ramos in the live-action film. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Princess Category:Bratz Category:Females Category:Diamondz Category:Bratz: Starrin' & Stylin' Category:Wild West Collection Category:Fashion Pixiez